Ghost from the Past
by Hestia89
Summary: Armada: A Femme arrives to the Earth and there is questions about her. Who is she and why she is after one of the Mechs? Rated K to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Transformers only the new persons

Ghost from the Past

It was very silent night in the mountains, stars created little light and the moon was cover up in clouds. It was possible to touch silence and feel that peace. But the peace didn't last long; something odd was happening. There were little lights and they collected together. Finally there were all lights together and suddenly it was dark again; the process was over and Transformer had arrived.

-" So, this is the Earth…" it mumbled quietly itself.

In its entirety the robot was very effect: colors were silver and dark blue, and in chest there were two black lines. Its torso was blue with some silver places when the wings were completely silver. Surprisingly there was no mark that can tell you if that Transformer was Autobot or Decepticon. Only thing that you were able to know about the robot was that it was she. It was very easy notice that thing because of her voice and shapes of her body.

She looked around her and enjoyed the scenery. She had never seen that kind of place and it was just…amazing. She really hoped that she hadn't been here because of her task, that she could just enjoy this place and the atmosphere. Her task… Quickly she transformed into a jet and rise up the sky. The robot flied a long time until she found that she had been seeking: a cave in the mountain. After scanned the area and made sure it was safe enough, she bought her stuff inside and said herself:

-" This place is good enough, I am not staying here long time."

When she went back outside, the Femme raised her eyes up in the sky. Blue optics narrowed to streaks and hands were press tight. There were anger in her optics and when she spoke, her voice was like poison.

-" You can run and hide, but I follow you wherever you go. Soon you find out that even the Earth isn't enough safe to you."

After that the Transformer went back in the cave. She knew that her target was somewhere here and she will found he. In the morning she will start her searching and none was able to runaway her.

* * *

The Minicon knew that he was in very deep trouble. There was one Decepticon after him but it was guess of time when the others arrived too. He didn't want to be turned a Decepticon, all what he wanted was to be free. But now it seems a dream; his jeep mode wasn't quick enough although it keeps that tank behind him.

When he had woke up in a desert, he though that he would be safe there. There were mountains near and he could hide there. Well, that was before that Decepticon had found he. Now it was race between them; if the Minicon was able to runaway, he would be free. In the other hand: if the Decepticon caught he, he would be used against his own willing.

Laser hit the ground very near the Minicon. He let scarily beeps, and now that shoot him! He hated Decepticons and would never join them but the situation was hopeless to the green Minicon. He drove forward and tried to avoid lasers, it was going more and more difficult to him. The jeep arrived to the mountains and quickly slipped in one of the canyons. Only thing that he hoped was that canyon wasn't a dead end.

The Minicons relief the canyon wasn't a dead end but that feeling chanced quickly. Just in front of him was a dark Transformer. The small robot transformed and looked terrified the bigger robot. Although it seemed impossible, the bigger robot seemed surprised to see him. But more strangely was that it was she and she was smiling to him very kindly.

-" Hey little one," she said and kneeled towards him.

When the Minicon took couple steps back, she raised her hands up saying:

-" Don't be afraid, I am not gone hurt you. Like you can see, I am not an Autobot or a Decepticon. You can trust me."

The green Minicon looked curiously at the Femme who was silver and blue. She talked to him friendly and he didn't sense anything bad from her. His senses were good and he has trusted them a long time. That was how he has survived in Cybertron and there was no reason that he can't trust his senses. They have never betrayed he.

Suddenly the Minicon felt how the ground rumbles and that stopped his thinking. The Decepticon was coming to get him! The stranger have also felt the rumbles of ground because she looked at him and asked:

-" Is there someone after you?"

The smaller robot beeped hotly to answer and nodded. The Femmes optics narrowed to strikes when she asked a new question.

-" Decepticons?"

When she got an affirmative answer, the stranger got up and turned to where the Minicon had come. She focused her straight there and get ready for a fight.

-" Stay behind me little buddy," she said, " this is gone be ugly."

Around the corner came light green, red and yellow tank. When it saw the Femme, it transformed and now she was face to face with him. There was silent between them but it didn't last long because the Decepticon noticed that the Minicon was hiding behind the stranger.

-" Give up the Minicon!" He growled and got the smaller robot let some scared beeps.

The blue and silver robot just crossed her arms on her chest and said coldly:

-" And if I don't?"

-" Then prepared to die, Autobot!" The tank shouted and pointed his guns towards the Femme.

When she heard that, her optics narrowed and her voice change very threading. The Minicon looked at her quickly when he heard the stranger speaking. A couple of minutes he thinks that he have done wrong decision but just shake his head; he known that he can trust the Femme.

-" I thought you have some observation skills that you have noticed one little thing: I don't carry any marks," she said to the Decepticon.

The Decepticon got ashamed when he heard that and studied that Transformer who was in front of he. Just now he noticed that the robot really didn't wear any marks.

" _What the pit? By Primus, how I didn't notice that? And who she is?"_ He thought.

-" Who are you?" The Decepticon asked suspect.

-" It's not your business," she said and attacked towards he.

Her attack came surprise to the tank. Moving quickly the blue and silver robot stroke again and again. Her opponent was more powerful but she was much, much quicker. She kept the distance between them; she really didn't want to go hand-to-hand compact because she would lost then. Suddenly the stranger transformed and took to the air. She was home in her element and he didn't have any change to hit her. It was pointless to the Decepticon to take cover.

The battle was over soon and the Femme landed back to the ground. Carefully she walked towards the fallen Decepticon. The whole time the smaller robot had watched the battle. He was little frightened because of the Femme's anger that had appeared nowhere. But still, she had protected him…

-" Nothing personal," there was a quiet whisper and the stranger pressed a calling card to the hand of defeated Decepticon.

The card was a little strange; it was a piece of metal and there was engraved an earthling arrow. She had seen that mark somewhere and liked it so much that it was her mark. The stranger had told herself that the arrow was like her: quick and quiet killer. The Femme had left those cards sometimes and this was one of those times.

When she turned to the Minicon, she asked:

-" Do you have any place to go? Some place where you will be safe?"

The smaller robot beeped the sadly answer and after a long thinking he asked something that got the Femme off guard. She looked at him surprised and he looked back hopefully. The Minicon knew he would be safe with her if she took him with her.

-" I don't know if that is an good idea. I mean, with me you are going to get some battles and in the same time got hurt. It's not safely to you."

When he heard that he wanted desperately to go with her. He hadn't met before somebody that thought his well-being. He asked the question again and hoped that she will give up and take him with her. The Minicon trusted the Femme and knew that she will never hurt him although she had a lot of anger inside of her.

Finally she looked at him and smiled little before saying:

-" OK, dear. If you are sure that you want to come with me, then so it is. Jump inside."

The stranger transformed to a jet and opened her cockpit that the green Minicon can climb in. After he had done that, the Femme asked him:

-" By the way, what is your name?"

The Minicon told happily his name to his savior and was happier when he heard her soft and now friendly voice answer to her.

-" Well, nice to meet you, Dipper. My name is Flying Death."

After that the jet with her passenger rose up to the sky and flied away from the dessert. Only thing that was left after the Femme and Minicon was injured Decepticon, which pressed the calling card in his hand. Card, which belonged to the Femme that was called Flying Death.

* * *

In the moon Megatron was furious because the previous battle didn't go very well; they have lost the Minicon and Demolisher wasn't functional. They have found him in the desert and he was very badly injured and unconscious. It was necessary to say that they were little worried about that.

-"It doesn't make any sense!" Megatron shouted and expressed his forestation. "Those damned Autobots won us again and beat Demolisher to bad shape."

Thrust looked at furious Decepticon leader and admitted himself that the last battle was a disaster. Although they were the first ones there and speared out to search the Minicon, Autobots had messed everything. The Decepticons have lost again and the plain was failed. And after that the signal had stopped to be heard and Demolisher was found in bad shape. All lead to a conclusion that Autobots got the Minicon.

-"But still something doesn't suit…" Thrust mumbled himself and that is how Megatron gave attention to him.

-"Pardon, Thrust?"

The tactician gave a start a little but answered soon:

-"Something doesn't suit in this case, mighty Megatron."

-"What do you mean?" The leader of Decepticons demanded to know.

-"Every single Autobot was there and if some-one wasn't we know were he was. It means that they couldn't go to the Minicon without that we had noticed it. And I haven't before seen that any Autobot have such anger and skills to beat somebody like that."

-"What do you mean Thrust?" Megatron asked and sat down. "Are you trying to suggest that Minicon won one of my soldiers?"

-"No, Megatron, sir. I think that Demolisher was beat by some another Autobot that we don't know yet and which took Minicon with himself."

-"Then why that Autobot didn't notify himself to Optimus? And why he did beat Demolisher so badly?" Megatron asked to dark robot.

Before Trust was able to answer the question, which his leader asked him, Cycklonus stepped inside the room. It was surprise that he seem to be calm at one and didn't chuckle when he come closer. The Decepticon, which another mode was a helicopter, go to Megatron and kneeled in front of his leader.

-"Your report Cycklonus," Megatron said.

-"Demolisher is going to be health in a couple of days but he is still in unconscious. We found something that can give us a clue, who is responsive about his condition. "After that Cycklonus gave a metal plate to Megatron.

-" What this mean? And what this is?" Megatron wondered and after a little while he gave it to Thrust.

Thrust looked at the metal plate worried. He had seen that picture before and automatically he connected it with the blue and silver robot. It was sure thing to him but others didn't know that robot. Only Thrust has seen it.

-"Well, Trust?" Megatron asked and woke the tactician up.

-" I'm not sure what it is. It can be some kind of message or warning to somebody. I think that we have to wait until Demolisher wake up."

Megatron nodded and dismissed Cycklonus but after he commanded the soldier to tell others his orders to keep optics open in the next battle. There was a little change that the mysterious Transformer will appear.

Thrust was in his thoughts; he knew that the arrow was the stranger's mark. That robot had followed him a long time but had disappeared a little while. Now the stranger was here and informed that to beat Demolisher and left a calling cad there.

-" I have to find out what he want," Thrust mumbled to himself when he walked in a corridor of the base. " I have a feeling that he doesn't want my signature…"

* * *

So, this was the beginnin of my very first fanfic. I hope you like it and please, be gentle... Oh, and the Decepticons call Flying Death **he** because they don't know that it's she... 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviews! I was afraid that I dont't get any but luckily I get two. And yes, I wrote Cyclonus' name wrong but I warned you... So, this is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it. Please, tell me what you think about my story.

* * *

_She ran and ran. They were just behind her and bloodthirsty. She have to find others, they can't be all dead! If they were, she had betrayed everyone. All what she had done would be unnecessary if they were dead. They all trust her; she can't betray them. Pain shot through her circuits when somebody hit her arm but the pain was bigger in her spark._

_She ran through the destroyed city and tried to lose her followers. They just come closer and closer and the situation seemed hopeless; that was five against her. Where was everyone? There were corpses but she hadn't met anybody who was alive and same faction like her. Suddenly she stopped and watched the horrible scenery in front of her. She wanted to shout but she had lost her voice, the pain in her spark just grew bigger because of the scenery…_

Flying Death woke up suddenly and it took a while to understand where she was. There was no city, no followers and no corpses. She was in Earth, she was in safe but she has paid for it a high price. Dipper beeped very relief because at the moment he had been very worried about his protector.

-"I'm just fine, Dip. Calm down," the Femme said to the smaller robot and get up.

The blue and silver robot went to cave's "door" and looked around. The nature was waking up; she could see animals begin to move and search something to eat. There was dew in the ground and trees, which were far away the cave. The sun was rising and colored everything with new colors. Her optics narrowed to strikes; that brought her mind things, which she didn't want to remember. Flying Death turned back to the cave and forgot the scenery.

They had arrived there last night, after the battle. First thing what she had done was to make sure that nobody couldn't follow Dipper's signal. After that they had mostly chatted with each other and drank energon. Dipper had told to her many things but Flying Death had been silence. It didn't bother Dipper because he knew that Flying Death was in her thoughts and sad. Still, confident had been born between them and it was strong although Flying Death tries to keep some distance between him.

The green Minicon waved his hands and got the Femme's attention. He beeped loudly and the bigger robot looked down asking:

-" What is wrong, pal?"

The Minicon told her what he had noticed and asked a question just after that. She though that a long time because it was truly a big change. Dipper waited impatiently to her answer. Finally she answered and said to a smaller robot:

-" I don't see any reason that we can't go there. Besides, I really don't want to see any of you in Decepticons hands."

Flying Death transformed to a jet and Dipper climbed to the cockpit. This is how they began theirs journey to a place where Dipper had said the other Minicon was.

* * *

-" Give up, Prime! This Minicon and all of them belongs to Decepticons," Megatron said when he and Optimus went to hand-to-hand compact again.

-" Never! Minicons are not used like guns when I'm prevent that," Optimus answered and hit Megatron to his torso.

The battle between Autobots and Decepticons was furious. Both of them tried to won another side when they searched the minicon plate. Transformers attacked heavily against others and the situation was dark to the Decepticons. Demolisher was still badly injured and wasn't able to fight yet. Although one of the Autobots had stayed at the base with the kids, the Decepticons were still came off the loser.

Starscream was fighting in the air when somebody shot him behind he. Quickly transformed to robot, the red seeker tried to see his attacker.

-" Show yourself!"

This challenge was answered quickly when blue and silver jet appeared nowhere. Without any words it attacked towards the Seeker. Starscream dodged and shot his attacker but the other just slipped from his view. He transformed to a jet and begun to chase the other jet. Starscream didn't care that he left the others deal with the Autobots because he was pissed of the fact that somebody had attacked to his back; like a coward. But these were Autobots and they never attacked like that…

Flying Death known that the red Decepticon followed her and she led him away the battle. This all was a part of her plan; now there was one Decepticon less to deal with Autobots and they would naturally find the Minicon. She was aware of that Autobots treated Minicons like their friends. And she could make her next move… Avoiding the shots and shooting the Seeker she got he to follow herself.

-" He is good…" the Femme mumbled quietly but continued soon to calm Dipper down, "but I'm better than he."

This is how they continued some time before Flying Death landed and let Dipper to climb out. After she was sure that he was safe she transformed to robot. Soon Starscream arrived and did the same. It was possible to see that he surprised to see a Femme.

Suddenly she ran towards Starscream and started to shoot him. The Seeker linked with Swindel and tried to hit she. She didn't have firepower to won Starscream's laser canons but she was fast. She used that ability to won Starscream and quickly she disappeared. The Decepticon tried to seek her but only when he was shot to the ground, he understood that she has sneaked behind him. Starscream turned and noticed that he was staring a gun.

-" You are good," she said to him and smiled a little.

-" Who are you?" Starscream demanded to know.

-" The name is Flying Death and here is my card," the Femme said and threw a metal plate to the Decepticon who was lying in the ground.

Starscream took the metal plate and looked at it for a moment. When he looked up to the Femme, he didn't find her anywhere. Surprised, he got up and shook his head; why just stroke he down and then left? The Seeker transformed to the jet and soon disappeared to the sky.

-" Calm down," Flying Death said to her partner when he protested against what she had done. Dipper didn't like to be left alone when other Transformers were running near.

-" I wanted to make sure that he couldn't hurt you and if I have took you to fight… you could get hurt. Besides, you told me that the other Minicon was founded by Autobots, so I figured that I can make my own move."

Dipper admitted that she was right but he still didn't want to be alone. He couldn't know if they would treat him good but Dip known that she would. A question popped to his mind and after a little while he asked it to his protector.

-"Why I want that they know I am here? In short I want that one Decepticon know that I am here," the Femme said and got more questions.

The green robot was eager to know more and he beeped his questions to the Femme, who only smiled to his thirsty to knowledge. She transformed to the jet and Dipper climbed in at the same time when he was asking his questions again. Flying Death laughed softly and answered to him:

-" It's a long story and I tell it to you little later."

After that she aroused to the sky and heated back to her temporary home when Dipper was still asking his questions, almost making her to laugh to him again.

* * *

-" Flying Death…" Megatron thought himself.

They had lost another Minicon to the Autobots but the information that Starscream had brought was interesting. The leader of Decepticon was even to forgive Starscream that he had just flied away from the battle. Normally he would have beaten him because of that but the information was exactly what they needed. The situation was going to better to the Decepticons.

A Transformer without a mark and a good fighter… Calling cards and merciless behavior meant that she was a mercenary. There was no other reason why the Femme was on Earth. That was another oddity, a Femme as a mercenary. There were not so many mercenaries that were Femmes and just now one of them was here… But this could be an Autobot plan and she could be a spy like Scavenger…

-" There is only one way to find out," Megatron talked to himself, " I have to speak with this soldier."

Thrust had been invisible near and listened Megatron's speeches. This info was important to him because that robot had followed him a very long time. Never the tactician was able to know his follower name or why she was so interested in him. Slag, he didn't even know that it was she before that!

Now it was clearer. If Flying Death was really a mercenary that meant she had been paid that she would follow him or even kill. That wasn't surprise to him, really. It should be easy to got those thoughts out her head if he would pay her more than the others had paid.

-" But who had hired her to follow me?"

Thrust didn't have shortage of suspects. Even his "dear" Decepticon would want him death and not to speak about Autobots! If he really wanted to know who wanted him death, he had to talk to the Femme. She would be the key all of this and finally he would get her away to following around.

-" But if she is not a mercenary? I have to be careful before I get more information about her…"

* * *

Well, this was little short but I'm little busy and I got four test next week, so I'm not able to write now. But summer is coming and then I'm free... 


End file.
